Cruz de navajas
by Juliette Baudelaire
Summary: La crisis económica no solo nos afecto a nosotros, si no también a la familia Asakura. A causa de eso se produjo un problema que no tendrá solución para la vida de cierta itako. YohXAnnaXHao. Espero que les guste. ¡Dejen un REVIEWS!


**Cruz de navajas**

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King NO me pertenecen. Es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei "suertudo T-T". Yo solo escribo por mera diversión.

Después del torneo de shamanes Yoh y Anna regresaron a casa. En un principio todo iba bien, incluso Len Tao y unos de sus amigos había ido a verlos y se quedaron varios días. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. La crisis económica mundial afecto mucho Japón y con ello a los Asakura.

_**A las cinco se cierra la barra del 33 **_

_**Pero Mario no sale hasta las seis**_

No hubo más alternativa que ambos jóvenes buscaran trabajo. En un principio Anna se negó decía _"Ni lo pienses Yoh, yo no voy a trabajar, y mucho menos en ese basurero"_ a lo que Yoh le contesto _"Pero Anita, si los dos no trabajamos, el dinero no nos va a rendir y entonces no tendrás los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada, no podrás comprarte los discos que tanto te gustan, no habrá más golosinas, y lo más importante no habrá más naranjas al mayoreo"_, Anna no tuvo más remedio y solo dijo "_Esta bien, lo hare"_. Y fue así como Anna término trabajando en un almacén como asistente de piso e Yoh en un bar como cantinero.

Los días pasaban y ambos jóvenes se fueron acoplando a sus trabajos, incluso les llego a gustar (bueno, a solo uno de ellos).

_**Y si encima le toca hacer caja despídete **_

_**Casi siempre se le hace de día **_

_**Mientras María ya se ha puesto en pié**_

Yoh y Anna, comúnmente regresaban juntos a casa, ella pasaba por Yoh después de que terminara su turno, que normalmente es a las 5:00 pm, pero el de Yoh siempre acaba hasta las 6:00pm. Había veces, en que Yoh debía quedarse hacer caja, y muchas de ellas terminaba saliendo del trabajo hasta la madrugada. A Yoh no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Anna lo esperara hasta altas horas de la noche, así que le dijo _"Anita, no crees que sería mejor que me esperaras en casa"_, solo dijo _"tal vez"_, _"Espérame allá te prometo que llegar temprano"_, ella se levanto y se dirigió a la salida _"de acuerdo, pero si no llegas a tiempo no cenaras"_, y salió.

_**Ha hecho la casa**_

_**Ha hecho hasta el café**_

_**Y le espera medio desnuda**_

Como Anna se aburría mucho sin Yoh y aumentándole que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, decidió limpiar un poco y hacer de cenar para cuando Yoh llegara. Espero, espero y espero. Dispuesta de irse a dormir e incluso con su yukata puesta, espero un poco más hasta el punto de quedarse dormida en la sala.

_**Mario llega cansado y saluda **_

_**Sin mucho afán **_

_**Quiere cama pero otra variedad **_

_**Y María se moja las canas en el café**_

Yoh regreso ya muy noche, se encontraba muy cansado, lidiar con los borrachos y una que otra mujer indecente lo traía abatido. Le molestaba no haber cumplido su promesa, pero no le quedo de otra. Para su sorpresa, la casa estaba completamente limpia, había comida para dos en la mesa, y su linda Anna se encontraba dormida en el sillón de la sala con una taza de café ya frio. Se acerco a ella y la despertó con un ligero movimiento _"¿Yoh?, ¿Eres tú?"_ dijo comenzando a despertar, _"Si Anita soy yo, ven levántate, vámonos a dormir"_, le sonrió débilmente y se fueron a dormir.

_**Magdalenas del sexo convexo**_

_**Luego al trabajo en un gran almacén**_

_**Cuando regresa no hay más que un somier**_

_**Taciturno que usar por turnos**_

Todo eso se volvió una costumbre. Yoh le prometía a Anna llegar temprano pero nunca era así. Ella lo esperaba hasta el punto de quedarse dormida pero nunca llegaba. Eso llego a fastidiar a Anna, no le agradaba la idea de que su prometido estuviera fuera hasta tan tarde.

_**Cruz de navajas por una mujer**_

_**Brillos mortales despuntan al alba**_

_**Sangres que tiñen de malva**_

_**El amanecer**_

Lo que más le molestaba a Anna era que Yoh la tuviera tan abandonada. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de El incluso, extrañaba las no tan frecuentes muestras de afecto y amor que El le daba a Ella. Por unos momentos del día pensaba en ir a buscarlo y pedirle que volviera, pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Hasta que alguien apareció en su casa diciendo _"hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos"_, Ella abrió enorme sus ojos y solo pudo decir _"tu"_.

_**Pero hoy como ha habido redada en el 33 **_

_**Mario vuelve a las cinco menos diez**_

Hoy fue un día muy atareado, primero porque le pidieron que preparara todo para una reunión que iban a tener unas personas ahí, segundo porque El tuvo que atenderlos, y para colmo hubo una redada en el bar. Supuestamente buscaban a un grupo de mafiosos que estaban distribuyendo armas y drogas por todo Japón. Lo que se le izo más raro es que se llevaran a los hombres que estaba atendiendo. Pero algo bueno salió de todo eso, pudo salir más temprano incluso 10 min antes que Anna. El planeaba sorprenderla en su trabajo, y la llevaría a cenar en compensación de todo el tiempo que no ha podido estar con ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, según los jefes de ella, Anna no se presento a trabajar. Eso le preocupo, empezó a pensar en que le pudo haber pasado algo en el camino. Así que acelero el paso en dirección a su casa.

_**Por su calle vacía a lo lejos sólo se ve**_

_**A unos novios comiéndose a besos**_

_**Y el pobre Mario se quiere morir**_

_**Cuando se acerca para descubrir**_

_**Que es María con compañía**_

Al irse acercando a su casa unos metros más adelante se podían ver dos siluetas. Si los ojos de Yoh no le fallaban podía ver perfectamente a su Anna con otra persona, no sabía exactamente quien era pero se veía que era de la misma edad que ellos.

Al estar más cerca pudo ver que era nada menos que Hao, pero no solo estaba hablando con Anna sino que de repente la tomo de la barbilla y la beso muy apasionadamente, lo cual Anna no impedía. Eso izo que Yoh se entristeciera, al punto de derramar unas lágrimas y decir _"porque Anna"_. Pero de repente se enfureció y entro a la casa por su espada dispuesto a matar a Hao por su osadía.

_**Cruz de navajas por una mujer **_

_**Brillos mortales despuntan al alba **_

_**Sangres que tiñen de malva **_

_**El amanecer**_

Hao y Anna no se esperaban lo que sucedió. Yoh utilizo la posesión de objetos en segundo grado para herir a Hao. El castaño le izo una herida en el brazo izquierdo a Hao. Este empujo a Anna para que no fuera lastimada por su hermano y llamo a su espíritu acompañante, luego lo convirtió en una espada y empezó a pelear contra Yoh. Mientras el ultimo decía _"quien te crees tú para estarte besando con MI prometida"_ al mismo tiempo que atacaba a su gemelo con una furia descomunal, Hao solo se reía por el comportamiento infantil del menor de los gemelos. "_que te parece tan gracioso, Hao. Acaso te estás burlando de mi"_, a lo que le contesto _"tú qué crees. Es más que obvio que si, eres un tonto al tratar de enfrentarme."_, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques _"si tú no tuvieras a Anna tan abandonada como la tienes ahora, seguro de que ella estaría ayudándote en este momento"_. Yoh paró en seco, era verdad, desde el momento en que empezó la pelea Ella no había hecho nada por ayudarlo.

Anna se encontraba en un estado de shock total. Ella no entendía como se dejo besar por Hao, y mucho menos entendía como llego Yoh a la casa sin que se hubiera percatado.

Para Yoh, eso era una mala señal, la cual le decía que Anna no estaba de su lado. Lo que no se esperaba era que Hao lo ataco, su hermano lo pateo mandándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de donde se encontraban. _"di tus últimas palabras hermanito, porque este es tu fin"_, puso el filo de su espada enfrente de Yoh, _"admítelo Yoh, Anna es mía"_, rio sínicamente hasta que…

_**Sobre Mario de bruces tres cruces **_

_**Una en la frente la que más dolió **_

_**Otra en el pecho la que le mató **_

**C**inco años después…

Anna Kyouyama se encontraba delante de la lapida de su amado. El cual había muerto por su culpa, si ella no hubiera sido tan débil seguro que el aun estaría a su lado.

Junto con un suspiro se le escapo el nombre de su amado _"Yoh"_. Si el nombre de Yoh Asakura estaba escrito en esa tumba la cual portaba tres cruces, cada una de ellas puesta por cada herida mortal que tubo. Una en la frente, la que más dolió, cuando Hao lo lastimo con su espada por lo que le dijo a la rubia, otra en el pecho, la que le mato, Hao le clavo la espada en el pecho provocando una muerte casi instantánea, la vida del Asakura llego a su fin. Unas lágrimas surcaban por las mejillas de la joven itako, lágrimas de tristeza, de odio por el que mato a su Yoh y más que nada de amor.

De solo recordar lo que dijo a la policía y a la prensa, el día de la muerte de Yoh, la hace sentir una basura.

_**Y otra miente en el noticiero **_

_**Dos drogadictos en plena ansiedad **_

_**Roban y matan a Mario Postigo **_

_**Mientras su esposa es testigo **_

_**Desde el portal**_

Y es que ella le había mentido a todos con respecto a la muerte de Yoh. Y eso representaba la tercera cruz, la mentira, una mentira a consecuencia de la muerte.

**F**lash Back

Hao ataco a Yoh, lo pateo mandándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de donde se encontraban. _"di tus últimas palabras hermanito, porque este es tu fin"_, puso el filo de su espada enfrente de Yoh, _"admítelo Yoh, Anna es mía"_, rio sínicamente hasta que.

La rubia se interpuso entre ambos, si había salido del shock, reacciono justo a tiempo. _"que tratas de hacer Hao"_ menciono la itako, _"solo deshacerme del estorbo amor, pero no te preocupes que lo hare de inmediato"_. Anna tomo su rosario he invoco a sus dos demonios, Zenki y Kōki, poniéndolos enfrente como un escudo. _"si le tocas un solo cabello a Yoh, juro que te mato"_ lo dijo con tanta frialdad hacia Hao que incluso este se sorprendió, _"vamos Anna. No quieres que me deshaga del estorbo"_, recuperándose de lo anterior. _"aquí el único estorbo eres TÚ. Así que has nos el favor de largarte Hao_".

Yoh no daba crédito a lo que veía, Anna, su Anna lo estaba defendiendo, era algo que era digno de recordar por siempre. Lástima que para el eso fuera una mentira, se levanto y miro a los ojos a la rubia, como amaba esos ojos, esos que siempre mostraban frialdad, enojo y en algunas ocasiones tristeza, pero que nunca mostraron amor. Nunca vio amor hacia él en esos ojos, bueno salvo una ocasión, cuando eran niños y la salvo del oni, pero de seguro lo confundió con gratitud.

El hizo hasta lo imposible por ganarse ese amor, pero no fue posible. Se resigno a tener la compañía de la joven, para él eso era más que suficiente. Estaba seguro de que si algún día Anna se enamoraba de alguien y decidía irse, el no la detendría, al fin y al cabo su relación era un mero compromiso obligado.

Pero lo que jamás se imagino, fue que ella se enamorara de Hao Asakura su hermano, su familia, la persona que trato de quitarle la vida a él, la que seguramente a un trata de apoderase del mundo. Tal vez se había prometido no interferir con la vida de Anna, pero no iba a permitir que ella se fuera con él no con ese demonio. Si ella se iba a ir seria sobre su cadáver, aparto la mirada y se dispuso a seguir con la pelea.

"_Tal vez no lo haya dicho antes, pero no voy a permitir que te lleves a Anna de esta casa. Así que si quieres llevártela será después de que me derrotes"_. Los ojos de Yoh mostraban decisión que jamás se creyó ser vista por nadie. Anna sabía que si Yoh estaba así era por la furia que tenia, después de verla con Hao y trato de detenerlo _"Yoh, que crees que haces. Acaso éstas loco o que"_, _"tal vez si lo esté. Porque después de lo que vi debería estar echándote de la casa con todo y este idiota pero. Pero no puedo"_, ella no entendía, como que no podía echarla, acaso no estaba enojado o es que si estaba loco.

"_quien diría que el Asakura menor tomaría la iniciativa de la pelea"_. Hao no pudo decir más por que Yoh lo había empezado a atacar. Patadas, golpes y choques de espadas eran lo que se podía apreciar de la pelea.

Las cosas parecían ir a favor de Yoh, el tomaba ventaja de las distracciones de Hao, que eran provocadas por estar mirando a la rubia, admitía que eso le molestaba pero si quería que Anna no se fuera tenía que usar lo que pudiera.

Pero de repente todo dio un giro de 360°, Hao en un movimiento rápido lo ataco por la espalda, provocando le una herida en el costado. _"Tal vez no de viste confiarte demasiado Yoh"_, menciono el castaño de cabello largo, _"esto aun no termina"_, una patada y un golpe en el estomago fue lo que recibió como respuesta. La sangre empezó a brotar por su boca y la herida que tenia no le favorecía mucho.

Esa fue la pero imagen que tubo Anna en su vida. No sabía qué hacer, ver a su Yoh en ese estado la tenía muy asustada, pensar que lo estaba perdiendo era trauman te. No aguantado el que darse sin hacer nada opto por ayudar lo, pero él lo impidió, _"ni lo intentes Anna, no necesito de tu lastima, así que no me interrumpas"_.

Pero de repente sintió el filo de la espada de Hao en su frente, _"eso no se le dice a una dama"_, Hao empezó a cortar la piel de la frente de Yoh dando le forma de una cruz. Lo que se escucho después fue un grito desgarrador por parte del gemelo menor. Un grito que le desgarraba el alma a la itako, _"¡Basta Hao, por favor detente!"_, grito la rubia con todas las fuerzas que tenia, ella se encontraba hincada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero eso no lo detuvo, lo que siguió después fue lo que la dejo devastada.

La espada de Hao se encontraba atravesando el cuerpo de Yoh, se podía contemplar el metal saliendo por la espalda y entrando por el pecho.

Yoh solo tuvo tiempo de decir "supongo que esto es un adiós… espero que se as muy feliz Anita… te… amo" y el castaño cayó al suelo dejando una mancha de sangre, alrededor de él.

**F**in **f**lash Back

Por supuesto que no le dijo eso a los medios. Ella les dijo que su prometido fue atacado por un drogadicto que estaba fuera de control. Ellos se lo creyeron, pero la familia Asakura y los amigos de Yoh no.

Ellos no eran tontos, sabían que Yoh no era ningún debilucho, así que no tuvo más remedia que contarles la verdad. Lo que paso después fue que los amigos de su prometido la miraron con odio y le retiraron la palabra. La familia bueno de ellos ni hablar, le prohibieron acercarse a Izumo y a la mansión donde ella vivió con Yoh. No los culpaba, sabía que ella tenía la culpa, se limito a tomar sus cosas y alejarse de Japón.

_**En vez de cruz de navajas por una mujer **_

_**Brillos mortales despuntan al alba **_

_**Sangres que tiñen de malva el amanecer.**_

Anna se fue a vivir a Norte América, donde paso grandes momentos con su amado. Vivió ahí por unos años, cuatro para ser exactos. Decidió regresar a Japón para enfrentar la cruda realidad y visitar la tumba de Yoh. Cuando fue al cementerio se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrase a Hao parado enfrente de la tumba de su hermano.

**F**lash Back

"Hasta que te dignas a aparecer", le dijo el castaño de largos cabellos, "llevo años esperando a que te aparecieras", Anna estaba estática, no se podía mover, ni mucho menos pronunciar palabra, "Que te comió la lengua el rato. Anna no por nada te he estado esperando". Por fin pudo decir algo "como te atreves a venir a la tumba de Yoh. Después de lo que le hiciste" su cuerpo temblaba por la ira "que es lo que pretendes en venir a buscarme a este lugar", Hao hablo "solo venia a despedirme", "a que te refieres Hao",

"me refiero a que al matar a Yoh me condene a mí mismo. Siendo Yoh mi otra mitad de alma, al matarlo a él me mate a mí", no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban eso quería decir que Hao era "un espíritu… ere un espíritu.", solo sonrío ante la afirmación de la rubia "Así es lo soy. Solo he estado esperándote para decírtelo, no quería irme sin antes despedirme. Y decirte que Yoh aun te ama y que espera que lo perdones por la falta de demostraciones de amor" y con eso desapareció con una ráfaga de viento.

**F**in **f**lash Back

Es así como Anna decidió quedarse en Japón. Visitaba frecuentemente el cementerio dejando flores para su amado y para el maldito que lo mato, no podía negar que Hao le dijo algo muy importante y de alguna forma se lo tenía que pagar.

Dejo las flores y empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento en el centro de Tokio. Lo que ella no vio fue que dos figuras raramente iguales la miraban desde lo lejos, esperando a que ella los perdonara.

**F**in

¡Voooooooy a lloraaaaaar! TTTTOTTTT. Es un Song-Fic muy triste. Como pude matar a Yoh, soy una mald… mejor me calmo. Espero que les haya gustado hice mí mejor intento. La canción es Cruz de navajas de Mecano, es una canción de hace muchos años pero es muy linda.

Si tienen tele ahí se ven y si tienen espejo también n.n.

Atte. Ania Lunkyoyama


End file.
